Ein Versuch
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Fortsetzung von Big Machine. Mehr sag ich net.


Disclaimer: Ich bin im Besitz einer „Velvet Goldmine"-DVD. Aber da hören meine Rechte daran dann auch schon auf. Alles gehört Todd Haynes und Co.

Anmerkung: Möchte mich vielmals bei meinen zwei Reviewern von „Big Machine" bedanken! Hatte kaum mit Reviews gerechnet und schon gar nicht so schnell. Hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Diese Geschichte hier ist ein wenig anders geschrieben. Eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht vor sobald wieder eine VG-Geschichte zu schreiben. Aber dann hatte ich Lust einfach irgendwas zu schreiben, fing einfach mal an, ohne zu wissen worauf ich hinaus will, und von wem oder was diese Geschichte überhaupt handelt und entschied mich dann, als ich langsam doch mal einen Kurs festlegen musste für diesen Verlauf und dieses Pairing. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig verwirrend ist.

So jetzt noch ein paar Worte zu meinen beiden „Big Machine"-Reviewern, in der frechen Hoffnung, dass ihr diese Geschichte hier auch lest. grins

Celestine: Erst mal vielen Dank noch mal! Muss allerdings sagen, so gern ich Ewan McGregor auch mag, es gibt auch schlechte Filme von ihm(Hast du schon mal Nora gesehen? Brrr...) Finde aber auch nicht, dass er in VG aussieht wie Britney Spears, glaube die wollen mich nur immer ärgern. Wenn er sie zum Zopf hat, finde ich die Haare eigentlich ganz okay, z.B. in der Szene in der er Brian verlässt oder in meiner Lieblingsszene, wenn er Arthur nach dem Konzert trifft... Äh... ich fürchte, ich könnte auch stundenlang über diesen Film reden.. also falls es dich mal wieder überkommt, kannst du mir ja mal schreiben... tütel

Valo: Vielen Dank! Fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, das sie es zu deinen Favourites geschafft hat. stolzbin Wird aber wohl leider kein zweites Kapitel geben, mir fehlt einfach die Inspiration. Aber zur Zeit ist meine Muse sowieso scheinbar auf Urlaub. Aber das hier ist ja ne Quasi-Fortsetzung. Hoffe, es gefällt dir.

Also, viel Spaß! Ich hoffe euch gefällts!

Wärme. Ein helles Leuchten in einem dunklen Tunnel. Hoffnung. Oder? War es für die Ewigkeit oder nur für einen Augenblick?

_Für immer._ War das nicht ein wenig lange? Wollte er _für immer_?

Für den Augenblick ganz gewiss. Es war ein Gefühl, wie wenn ein warmer Sommerwind einem über die bloße Haut streicht. Sanft. Angenehm. Brachte einen zum lächeln.

Das was er gewollt hatte. Konnte er es halten?

Der andere Körper schmiegte sich an ihn. Schlief noch. Warm. Blass. Schön. _Traurig_. Würde er verraten woran er glaubte? Dachte er, dass diese Nacht alles bedeutete?

Immer diese Fragen. Würde es jemals enden? Er war so müde. Wollte endlich ankommen. Aber konnte er überhaupt jemanden glücklich machen? Konnte er geben was nötig war? Oder würde er nur einen weiteren Menschen zerstören in dem verzweifelten Versuch seine Suche zu beenden?

Er hatte Schmerzen zugefügt. Hatte vernichtet, ohne Rücksicht. Würde es diesmal anders sein?

Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Er fürchtete sich davor. Er war so zart. Fast wie ein Kind. So unschuldig. Und doch wusste er was Schmerz war. Kannte die unendliche Krankheit der Traurigkeit. Er hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Er hatte Angst davor, dass es wieder geschehen würde, das er einfach verschwinden würde, so wie damals. Deswegen hatte er ihn zurückgewiesen. Nun lagen sie hier. Wieder hatte er sich durchgesetzt.

Was der Mann neben ihm nicht wusste, war, warum er damals gegangen war. Er hatte Angst bekommen. Die selbe Angst die ihn auch jetzt wieder überkam. Die Angst zu zerstören. Aber hatte er vielleicht mit seinem Fortgang mehr Schaden angerichtet, als wenn er geblieben wäre? Vielleicht war er ja auch nur geflohen. Vor seinen Gefühlen. Wie er es schon einmal getan hatte. Kam einfach nicht damit klar. Und wusste, dass er zugrunde gehen würde, wenn er noch länger blieb. Sie waren beide zu egoistisch. Es konnte nur in Blut enden.

Wie war es jetzt? Hatten sie eine Chance? Er war egoistisch, war kompliziert. Hatte er die Kraft durchzuhalten? Ihn mit all seinen Fehlern auszuhalten? Oder würde er leiden? Qualen durchleiden und schließlich daran zerbrechen?

Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen. Wach.

„Morgen.", murmelte er verschlafen und ein zuversichtliches Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht war es einen Versuch wert, dachte Curt.

„Hallo.", sagte er sanft und küsste Arthur auf die Stirn.


End file.
